


Resonating Souls

by unicorngirl



Series: Resonating Hearts [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik Being Cocky, Gen, M/M, Soul Eater Fusion, Teenagers, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorngirl/pseuds/unicorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik go out on assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonating Souls

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who stumbled onto this with no knowledge of Soul Eater - Soul Eater is an anime set in a universe where students learn to fight in pairs. One person works as the 'meister' (fighter) while the other one physically transforms into a weapon for the other. Hijinks ensue.

Charles closed his eyes, cocked his head, and listened. The warehouse was stacked high with boxes and over-sized machinery. Even though it was deserted and had been for some time, the place was littered with old tools, equipment, and garbage. 

It was hot in the darkened building and sweat trickled down his brow and along his neck. He had unbuttoned part of his shirt, but wished he had changed into something lighter. The cardigan he habitually wore was suffocating and the long sleeved shirt beneath that clung wetly to him. 

Against his back the thick concrete wall was rough and cool. 

At the apartment, the air conditioning was cranked to a cool sixty five degrees and there was a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream waiting in the freezer. He had it on good authority that a marathon of Vampire Diaries had started less than an hour ago. It would have been perfect.

*Charles.* Erik’s voice tingled against the back of his spine, firm in reproach. *Pay attention.*

Charles scrunched his face in annoyance and sent a spark of frustration along their connection. 

“I am.” His voice was barely audible. 

*Then stop thinking about ice cream. You’re making me hungry.* His partner answered back. Erik sent along the sensation of duct tape against his mouth and the image of being shushed by a grandmotherly librarian.

Shaking his head, Charles wiped at his brow and silently sighed. If Erik had been in human form, Charles was certain he would have covered his meister’s mouth with his hand or given him a disdainful look. 

It wasn’t fair. Charles wasn’t even sure if Erik could sweat while in weapon form. 

Erik had been itching for days for something to do. The teenager was undoubtedly glad to be assigned a mission. He had whistled during dinner and hadn’t said a word when Charles had accidentally set dessert on fire. 

It would have been annoying if it hadn’t been so strange. 

Charles settled back against the wall and held his breath. 

On the far end of the warehouse the sound of something falling echoed strangely and Charles tensed at the movement. He slunk low to the ground, ignoring the way his pants stuck uncomfortably to his skin, and maneuvered around a large steel wheel and an old conveyor belt that was nearly rusted through

He skirted near a broken elevator and shimmied beneath a fallen beam, dragging Erik behind him.

Erik grumbled at the rough handling, a string of German words tickling the odd bond between them. Charles sent back a wave of Bach and a few lines from Hamlet.

In his hand, Erik was familiar. He was as evenly balanced and as warm as the first time Charles’ had worked with him. The smooth blade glimmered deep silver in the low light and Charles secretly loved how refined and well made Erik was as a weapon.

In this broken down and dirt strewn building, the craftsmanship of Erik stood out even more. His partner was a piece of art. The first time Erik had transformed for him, Charles knew he’d struck jackpot. 

Charles kept the thought to himself; his partner had enough self confidence for ten weapons.

On the other side of the warehouse, a person stumbled out from behind a half broken wall and tripped over garbage. Charles tensed and moved deeper in the shadows. 

Erik’s cursing trailed off and Charles sensed the razor edged focus of his partner. This was Erik in his element, and sometimes, it was hard to remember that the friend who always left his dirty clothes next to the hamper was the same person who could win any fist fight without breaking a sweat. 

Across the room, the woman had dark hair and clothes that looked as if they had been stuck in the back of a closet for several generations. Her jaw was misshapen with a long mess of broken teeth and her hands were full of knives.

She smelled terrible.

Her head swiveled in his direction, catching him in the dark, and she loped towards him. Charles darted to the side and brought up Erik to block her cutting jab.  
The metal shrieked and Erik yelled along. 

She fell back and Charles darted forward with a quick thrust. With a twist she evaded him and danced further back into the main room. 

“They sent a child?” Her voice was disused and raw, her jaw so deformed he could barely understand her.

He bristled at her words, at fifteen he was no child, and circled her, waiting for another chance. 

Charles was aware that he was short for his age. At their first meeting Erik had mistaken him for the younger brother of one of the other students. Charles even now took perverse satisfaction in besting all his peers both academically and out in the field.

“I’m more than enough for you, Madame Svenly.” Charles spoke back and her back hunched in rage. Did she really think that no one would have noticed the missing men? 

*Crone.* Erik added in a smooth dark voice that had the hair standing up on the back of his meister’s neck. *I hope you taste better than you look.*

She shrieked and rushed at Charles like a wild animal. The steel in her hand flashed like fire and Charles tumbled and turned before bringing up Erik and driving his hilt against the back of one of her hands. 

The knives in her right hand tumbled to the ground in a loud clatter. 

Svenly emitted a sound of rage and swiveled in a move that was impossible for any normal human. She slashed awkwardly at Charles with a twist that was born of fear and anger. He jumped back and jerked at the immediate burn across his chest. 

Erik snarled wordlessly and vibrated in Charles hand. In the reflection of the thin blade Erik’s eyes stared back, furious. She hacked again, at his face this time, and he dropped to his knees and brought up Erik in a hard thrust.

Erik slid clean through her, buried nearly to the hilt. With a cry she collapsed forward before dissolving with a bright flash. 

Charles winced at the pain from the drop to his knees and gently brought his free hand protectively across his chest. He pushed his feet under him and glanced down at the dirt that covered his trousers. He dripped with sweat. 

Yes, a bowl full of ice cream and trashy television would have been much preferred. 

Next to him, Erik transformed and stretched his long thin frame, before slouching with deliberate ease. His jeans were low slung and the thin t-shirt he wore had a band Charles had never heard of on it. There wasn’t a hair out of place.

Erik was just as beautiful as a human as he was a weapon; he was all clean lines, with sandy hair and pale eyes that could cut through anything. It wasn't fair.

As always, Charles couldn’t help but watch as his partner quickly readjusted to being in human form. He had asked Erik early on what it was like to transform, if he still had feet and hands or lungs. 

Erik had quirked an eyebrow and told him that while parts didn’t match up exactly when he was a rapier, he could definitely feel Charles hand wrapped around him. He had laughed out loud at Charles’ stuttering answer.

His weapon could be so bad when he wanted.

Erik kicked over a box of screws and other metal bits and meandered over to him. Even slouching, he towered over Charles.

“How badly did you let her hurt you?” The words were clipped but laced with concern. 

Charles kept his arm crossed over his chest and glanced away. “It’s nothing. And it’s not my fault.”

He couldn’t keep the petulant whine out of his voice. 

“Don’t get all English on me now Charles. Let me see.” Erik grasped Charles’ wrist and pulled. The two fought for moment, a silent tug-of-war that Erik won with a shark toothed grin.

The cardigan and button down were ruined. Three shallow horizontal slashes marred his skin; they were already starting to ache. Erik stared at them critically for a moment, pushing away the shredded fabric to get a better look. His fingers were cool and feather light against Charles’ chest. 

“They aren’t deep. But who knows what sort of shit got into them. This place is disgusting.”

At the words Charles couldn’t help but make a face. Ugh. He didn’t even want to imagine the bits of dirt, rust, and garbage stuck to his open wound.

Erik pulled off his t-shirt efficiently and began to tear it into wide strips. The tank he wore beneath it was gray and snug. He slung the ruined fabric over his shoulder and reached for Charles’ shirt.

“I can do it.” Charles danced out of Erik’s reach and unbuttoned his wrecked clothes. Erik watched him unblinkingly.

He shrugged out of them self consciously, forever aware of just how scrawny he seemed to be in comparison to Erik’s effortless strength. When Erik handed over the impromptu bandages, Charles took them despite the urge to stomp his feet and throw a hissy fit.

Erik wouldn’t hesitate to call him a baby.

Charles stubbornly stayed quiet while quickly wrapping his mid section. It hurt, and cleaning it out later was going to be a hassle. Erik’s eyes remained fixed on him, waiting for what, Charles didn’t know.

“Stay.” Erik ordered, before turning back to the dark red soul that still hovered silently in the air.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Charles responded without thinking. 

“Then don’t act like such a fucking idiot.” Erik snapped back. 

He plucked Svenly’s soul out of the air with two fingers and cracked open his mouth as if his jaws were on hinges.

Erik swallowed it back with a slurp and a sigh, licking his lips in appreciation. Charles watched in fascination, before turning away self consciously.

“Hurry up Erik, I want to get home and study for a bit before bed.”

Erik said nothing in reply but started towards the entryway. Charles followed, wincing as his skin pulled uncomfortably. 

Outside the warehouse it was dark and several degrees cooler. The air seemed to lift a weight off his chest and he tipped his head back with a shiver. Above them the night sky was open.

“Come on.” Erik slung himself over his motorcycle with a lazy sort of self confidence. 

Charles trailed after him, hand still protectively over his midsection and ruined clothes slung over an arm. He felt naked without a shirt but wearing the ruined clothes had seemed somehow indecent.

He gingerly slid in behind Erik and took the offered helmet. Erik never bothered to wear one but Charles felt safer with. Besides, the one time he’d even attempted to get on without one Erik had chewed him out. According to his weapon, Charles without a helmet was an accident waiting to happen.

“Come on, we’ll have to hit the ER.” Erik pulled gently at Charles until he wrapped his arms around the taller man.

“No, Erik. It’s fine.” Charles complained as they pulled out onto the road. “I don’t want to go.”

Erik ignored him and in retaliation Charles dug his fingers deep into hard flesh of Erik’s stomach. The motorcycle jerked slightly and Erik swore in several languages.

“Knock it off. Don’t be a child.”

“I’m not being a child.” 

They paused at a stop sign and Erik grabbed Charles’s hands to keep them still. “Charles.”

“Fine.” He tried and failed to keep his voice level. He lowered his head so that it rested against Erik’s back. “But you owe me. I want an evening with bad television and no complaints.”

“Deal.” Erik pulled into the 24 hour clinic near their apartment and parked haphazardly. 

Charles stood gingerly and didn’t shake off Erik’s hand on his elbow. The pain in his chest had grown from a dull ache to a quiet roar. He winced at the pull and grit his teeth to keep Erik from glancing his way. 

“And a foot rub.” He spoke as they traveled past the automatic doors and into the quiet reception area.

“A foot rub?” Erik made no comment at the stress in Charles’ voice, and for that his partner was infinitely glad.

The inside of the clinic was small and smelled strongly of cleaner. Charles sat gingerly in an uncomfortable plastic chair and waited as Erik walked purposefully to the front desk.

Charles shifted his weight and searched for a position that wouldn’t strain his chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed. 

Tomorrow, Charles was going to get so much crap for getting injured on such a standard mission. Even now he could picture the tilt of his classmate Janos’ head and the heavy sigh from Professor Platt.

Erik would undoubtedly come to his defense, snarling and foaming at the mouth as others repeated words he’d already lectured Charles with. If one of them went too far, it wouldn’t be beyond Erik to give them a black eye and damn the consequences. 

It would be embarrassing, Erik angry on his behalf, huffed up like a mama bear, and Charles' cheeks reddened at the idea.

“Come on, the nurse is calling your name.” 

Charles started and blearily turned his head. At some point Erik had folded his long body into the chair next to his. Tiny goose bumps dotted his arms and legs. He leaned in towards Charles and Erik’s eyes saw straight into him.

“Charles Xavier?” A bored nurse called his name out blandly in the otherwise empty room.

Charles grabbed at Erik's wrist. “Come with?”

He asked instinctively, even if his weapon was already standing and putting out a hand to help Charles.

“Baby.” Erik whispered as Charles gingerly stood and started moving.

Charles ducked his head and linked his fingers more firmly with Erik’s.

Maybe he was a baby, but it was nice to have a partner he could lean on.


End file.
